How Groovy
by DragoniteGamer
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and the entire Mystery Inc. gang has a special someone; except Shaggy and Scooby-Doo! The duo can't forget about their alien girlfriends Crystal and Amber, and can't seem to get over them. But a special surprise might help them out a bit! ShaggyxCrystal, ScoobyxAmber, FredxDaphne. One-Shot. Alien Invaders is canon. Happy Valentine's Day, everybody!


**Mystery Machine**

**Coolsville, Ohio**

**Valentine's Day**

The Mystery Machine drove down the street, taking a left turn into Fred's driveway, where the gang would be hanging out for Valentine's Day. Fred and Daphne were each other's valentines, and even Velma had a Valentine (a guy they met during one of their cases; long story). Shaggy and Scooby-Doo were left alone and heartbroken. Their most recent case started and ended with love. The gang had just busted some fake aliens, and Shaggy and Scooby's lady-friends, Crystal and Amber, were ACTUAL aliens the entire time. Alien agents, actually. That bell-bottom pants wearing, cool-lingo using girl wasn't even a girl.

"Aw, c'mon guys." Daphne scolded angrily. "Just because your Valentines Day is ruined, doesn't mean you have to ruin everyone else's!"

"Daph, relax." Fred whispered. "They're suffering heartbreak. I'm sure they'll be fine."

Daphne nodded. Shaggy and Scooby sadly got up and walked into the guest room, where they often stayed if they were over at Fred's house.

"I riss Amber, Raggy." Scooby sniffed sadly.

"Yeah, I know you do, Scooby-Doo." Shaggy sighed, laying down on the bed. "I miss Crystal. If only she were human. We'd be..."

"Perfect for each other?" Scooby finished his sentance sadly, putting his head atop his paws.

"Yeah, perfect for each other." Shaggy sighed. "Like, I wish she wasn't an alien... I wish she and Amber were human, Scoob."

"Me too, Raggy."

It started getting windy outside the house in Coolsville, Ohio. Shaggy and Scooby looked at each other nervously; tornado? A tree falling? Or just really windy? They looked out the window to find a giant flying saucer in the sky, beaming down light onto the street. Out of the saucer came down two aliens, standing around curiously. They shapeshifted into two figures that Shaggy and his dog knew all to well; Crystal and her dog Amber.

"Zoinks." Shaggy muttered.

"Raggy!" Scooby practically yelled. "Raggy, it's Rystal rand Amber!"

"Like, holy cow, it is! I thought I was dreaming!"

Shaggy and Scooby bolted out of the guest room and out of the front door. Fred, Daphne and Velma gave each other curious looks. What was out there, a food truck? The trio followed their friends outside.

"Crystal!" Shaggy shouted happily.

"Amber!" Scooby cried. "It's you! It's really you!"

Shaggy and Crystal hugged happily, while Scooby and Amber licked each other. Fred, Daphne and Velma skidded to a halt outside Fred's driveway.

"Holy cow." Velma chuckled. "It looks like their girlfriends showed up!"

Shaggy let go of Crystal. "Like, Crystal, we thought you and Amber were gone for good!"

Crystal smiled. "I thought we weren't coming back, either. But the truth is, we placed a tracking device on that groovy van of yours."

Shaggy smiled warmly. "I, like, love that cool lingo you use."

Crystal giggled before continuing. "And then we heard you guys moping around, sad and whatnot, so Amber and I decided to come down and give you guys a visit! After all, it is Valentine's Day."

Shaggy smiled. "I'm so glad to see you. Can you stay?"

"Reah! Reah! Please?" Scooby begged his lover and Crystal.

Crystal and Amber's smiles slowly faded. "I'm sorry guys, but we can't. We have something to investigate in Florida."

Shaggy sighed. "Will we ever see you again?"

"One day, Shaggy. One day, our paths will cross once again. I promise it."

"Like, that's just groovy."

Crystal and Amber walked back towards the saucer. Shaggy, Scooby, and the rest of the gang waved to Crystal and Amber as they morphed back into their alien form, floated back into the space craft, and flew off into the night.

_How groovy, just us two_

_So groovy (Don't forget Scooby-Doo!)_

_Groovy_

_Our love will never be blue..._

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day! Don't forget to R&R!**


End file.
